


A Matter of Time

by spideyobssesion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spideychelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyobssesion/pseuds/spideyobssesion
Summary: A very drunk Peter Parker shows up at Michelle´s front door at 3am.





	1. The Things That I've Always Wanted to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> So guys English is not my native tongue but I wil try this anyway...I have always been a big fan of the Marvel Universe and I have always been the girl who loved everything about Peter Parker and his spider powers, recently I was introduced to him and his incredible Declaton team mate Michelle Jones in Spiderman Homecoming and I fell in love with the idea of their development as a couple on MCU, so here is a first chapter of a possible developing story...  
> sooo let me know if you like it.  
> ok enjoy it!

“oh my god you’re drunk.” Michelle uttered her voice low and disbelieving.

Peter staggered forward, his hands grasping her arms and almost knocking her backwards.

“Peter!” She whispered harshly. She moved one arm around his waist and eased him through the doorway of her apartment. Kicking the door shut, she groaned under the pressure of his weight.

“I am drunk.” He nodded certainly. A goofy grin spread across his face and his head tilted downward, his nose brushing Michelle’s forehead. She heard him sniff twice before rubbing his nose against her skin and sliding it towards her messy hair. “You smell like Starbucks,” He noted.

“You smell like a brewery,” She snapped, struggling to lead him towards her bed.

“And cookies.” He declared, tipping clumsily onto the bed and pulling her along with him. She grunted against his weight and shoved him off of from her.

“What are you talking about?” She sighed, running a hand through her hair and glancing at her phone to see that it was almost three in the morning. She glared at Peter as he fell backwards on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as his legs hung over the edge.

“Betty, Ned and I were invited to this stupid frat party where I ended up drinking too much because I was pissed that I kind of had a fight with May earlier on the phone about how she misses me and I don´t show up to see her anymore, I know I'm a little wrong but it's not my fault MJ, I'm just so busy with college, and my double identity sometimes fucks my head, I feel like I just don´t know how to put things apart, and also happens that I miss you so much...” He mumbled quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Michelle poked his stomach twice, prompting him to turn his head in her direction and raise his eyebrows. “What are you doing here Peter?” She wondered.

“I wanted to see you.” He shrugged lightly, his eyes steady and his pupils wide.  
Michelle felt her heart quicken as he continued to look at her. Her skin prickled and the air between them felt almost heavy.

“Come on. I’m serious. It’s almost three in the morning and you’re drunk. You can’t just show up at my door like this.” she insisted. He reached out a hand and tangled his fingers with her own, her small delicate hand in his large rough one.

"Why not?” He breathed.

“Because… you just can’t.” She swallowed. Her patience was thinning. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up. Actually, I’m not sorry. Because you look really pretty right now.” He scooted towards her slightly and raised himself onto one elbow. He reached out to pull a lock of her hair behind her ear and cup her jaw.

“Peter. Don’t.” She warned.

“MJ, I really want to kiss you,” He admitted.

“You’re drunk.” She snapped. Her eyes stung with frustration and she pulled her hand out of his grasp. She had thought about this moment, those words, a million times. But his blood shot eyes and beer heavy breath, were tarnishing the pretty picture her mind had painted. She wanted him, but she didn’t want this.

“I always want to kiss you.” He reaffirmed.

Shaking her head, she slid backwards until she could lean her head against the wall. “Shut up.” She muttered calmly.

“Every day, I tell myself, I say Peter… don´t kiss MJ because she is your friend and you have to be a good friend for her. Ned always tells me just wait it out but you get more and more beautiful every day… I try to be strong but...” He rambled.

“Shut up.” She repeated, closing her eyes and feeling her throat tighten. She couldn’t believe the things he was saying of all times, why couldn’t he have confessed to her when he was in a right state of mind? It hurt to know and to not be able to do anything about it, even if she wouldn’t do anything about it.

“You’re so amazing and funny and so smart, I just want to give you the world and more but then I think I’ll never have a chance with you.” He sighed.

“Peter. Shut. Up.” She gritted out firmly. He took in her tense posture and shallow breathing. Reaching out a hand, he brushed his fingers along her bare ankle. When she flinched at his touch he blinked in surprise.

“You’re mad at me.” He observed.

“I’m tired.” She breathed. "I had many assignments and classes this semester and I worked all week"

“I just wanted to see you.” He repeated earnestly. Michelle’s eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

“You can’t do this. You can’t come to place drunk and say all of these things. You can’t tell me I’m beautiful and that you want to kiss me. You can’t do this! If you think I’m pretty, then tell me that when you’re not drunk. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me! But not like this. Not when you’re like this.” She exclaimed.

Peter paused for a long moment, taking her words in and letting them run through his foggy mind over and over again. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He finally uttered.

“No, not like this!” She let her head fall into her hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

“I mean… another time. If I wanted to kiss you, would you want me to?” He asked her softly.

“I don’t know? Maybe.” She whispered. Her mind was screaming yes as her hands dropped from her face and she took in his gentle expression and sparkling eyes.

“Okay.” He nodded carefully.

“Okay…” She echoed.

There was a brief pause.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” He posed, moving to sit next to her.

“hm...of course not” She muttered.

“Please? MJ” He leaned towards her, his breath hitting her ear and almost making her shudder if it wasn’t for the stench of alcohol on his breath.

“Why?” She managed.

“I’m tired, drunk, and stupid and I just want to be with you right now.” He admitted. “Please?” He begged his voice just barely above a whisper.

Sighing internally, Michelle rubbed her eyes. “Fine,” She agreed. “But you have to stay above the sheets,” She continued sternly.

“What if I get cold?” He pouted.

Michelle fought the urge to smile. Her insides melted as his face contorted endearingly. No matter how hard she tried to stay mad at him, he always wore her down. Always.

“You could always go to your own home, with your own bed, and your own sheets.” She replied firmly.

“You’re so mean.” He muttered, laying down and closing his eyes.

“And yet you’re still choosing to be here.” She mused.

He ignored her statement. “You’re pretty and you smell nice, and I like you…” He muttered in a daze, letting out a low yawn.

“Peter.” She breathed.

“I’m just being myself.” he murmured sadly.

"Ok so do it with your mouth closed".

“Hmm…” He sighed, scooting closer to her. She let him press his forehead to her arm and she reached out a hand to gently thread her fingers through his hair. She sighed as she watched him breathe steadily.

“I am such an idiot.” She whispered.  
_____

Two days, one night later, Michelle woke to the sound of Peter’s sharp knocking at her door once again. She groaned irritably but, she could not deny the hurried pitter patter of her heart as he called her name through the thick door. When she turned the knob and pulled the door open carefully, she found Peter leaning against the wooden frame, his eyes focused and his body upright.

“I’m going to kiss you.” He announced, his shoulders set and his eyes determined.

“What?” Michelle gasped, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt her knees wobble as Peter scratched his beard and his body tilted forward slightly.

“I’m going to kiss you. Unless you don’t want me to?” He swallowed.

Michelle leaned against the doorknob, squeezing it tightly in her hand. She blinked several times, watching Peter waver in the doorway.

“It’s two in the morning.” She mentioned dumbly.

“I know. Sorry.” He cleared his throat, fidgeting more and more as the seconds ticked by.

“Why?” She breathed.

He was silent for a long moment, his eyes darting back and forth before finally resting on her mouth. Maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea to come knocking on her door wanting to kiss her.

“Why do you want to kiss me now?” She continued.

“I always want to kiss you…” He smiled nervously. “I told you that.” He added.

“You were drunk when you said that.” She reminded, arms crossed.

“I’m not drunk now.” He noted.

“You’re not.” She agreed quietly.

Peter smiled a bit, his eyes hopeful and wide. “So…” He trailed off anxiously.

“So… kiss me.” She nodded. Her words sounded foreign to her own ears. Every inch of her body was buzzing with anticipation as Peter took a small step forward and placed a hand on her sweatpants clad hip.

“Okay.” He chuckled softly. He pulled her towards him gently and she stumbled, her hands landing against his chest.

They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, reasons why they shouldn’t do this ran in their heads. Peter shook his head slightly at his thoughts before tugging her closer and slanting his mouth over hers carefully. His lips pressed against her mouth and she felt a jolt rush through her body. Her chest was so full that she felt as though she might burst. Peter began to move his lips slowly, almost experimentally.

Michelle followed his lead, sliding her mouth in time with his own. She felt his tongue trace her lips hesitantly and before her mind could process what was happening, she opened her mouth in response and pressed her body closer to him. He made a low noise in the back of his throat that sent a shiver through her entire body.

They continued to explore each other and Peter turned her gently until her back was pressed against the door frame. His hands felt so firm against her hip and ribs, running up and down her torso steadily and eliciting an electric pressure against her skin. She took a shallow breath through her nose, inhaling his scent and feeling every part of him surround her in the most amazing way. When they finally pulled apart as he panted.

“…Wow.” She uttered dizzily.

“I should have done that a long time ago.” He mentioned.

“Yeah.” She nodded, blushing tremendously.

“I’m gonna do it again. Tomorrow and probably the day after.” He muttered distractedly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widened slightly and vision felt out of focus.

“Okay?” He breathed.

“Okay.” She repeated, pulling him out of the doorway.


	2. Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating this story so quickly, but I´m gonna formatting my computer and be without him for a good few days, anyway here is a brief other piece, maybe I end this soon than I tought first.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Peter asked grumpily, frowning against the bright sunlight pouring through the east facing windows.

He ran a slow, sleep- heavy hand across his face, staring a little agitatedly through his fingers at Michelle’s still form. The only part of her body that moved was her hand, which was a blur, her wrist bending fluidly, her strokes hurried but strong and sure. Bold lines. Effortless elegance.

He loved it when she got like this, but he hated it too, because once she was in the zone there was no pulling her out. Inspiration struck MJ in waves, and she might not eat, let alone do anything else but create for days on end.

And suddenly everything reappeared like a flashbak in Peter's mind, last night he finally had enough courage to make a move. And honestly everything was better than ever imagined in his best dreams.

Actually, Michelle has always been one of the most consistent people in Peter life, friends since high school in MidtownHigh gradually going from her Declaton team mate to watch with him the world's most nerds movies with Ned on Friday night.  
They shared the same table for lunch, book and movie recommendations. Michelle always liked biographical stories of revolutionary people whom she had great admiration for, so Peter found himself reading these stories and diving deeper into the Michelle Jones world, he ended up developing a terrible habit of looking at her whenever she was concentrating on reading a book or in his sketchbook, don´t get him wrong, he couldn´t help himself, it was really a fascinating sight to see, when they met Ned at Peter's house for one of his many study time, they ended up exhausted after turning down May's snacks for the eighth time.

Michelle would just sit on the floor of Peter's room, with a book in her hands, a face focused on her reading, and a line of nervous expression always appeared between her eyebrows as she plunged deeper into the stories of her books, eventually a wick of her curly hair falling over her eyes, which didn´t bother her at all, but it certainly gave Peter the impulse to wiggle her hair off her face, or felt the urge to look at her face more closely, Peter sometimes swore that Michelle had her own sparkle, she didn´t even wear makeup and did not even worry about having her hair always checked, or wearing modern and feminine clothes, she always had a peculiar style of her own, which made her look lovely in Peter's eyes over time. 

There was also the factor of extreme intelligence and above average that she had, Peter always considered himself a great student, great grades, but he always misses many classes after he find out his powers and became Spider Man, but something that always remained normal in his life, plus his witty and loving Aunt May and his incredible and inseparable friend Ned, whom he least imagined Michelle Jones came into her life as a hurricane, suddenly Peter became hyper aware of MJ's constant support, after she discovered his secret identity and Peter practically freaked out about it, she swore she discovered it all by herself when she confronted him after another Declaton practice in which Peter shows up late. After that, Peter start to admire even more Michelle's intelligence and wit.

After high school Peter and Ned were eventually accepted into the same college, which for Peter was something amazing since he would constantly have his best friend throughout his academic life, the bad part and probably more distressing for Peter was that Michelle had been accepted at Harvard and ended up living terribly far from them, he was certainly glad she had entered her dream college and finally being doing what she loved, but he and Ned starts to misses her presence terribly in their movie nights, seeing Star Wars marathons wasn´t the same without Michelle there, Peter even missed her smell, because every time MJ showed up at her apartment in Queens she brought them drinks and Starbucks cookies.  
   
Peter came back to the reality in which he found himself and couldn´t contain the stupid silly smile on his face, couldn´t believe that he had Michelle in his arms for the first time, he though was very stupid for not having admitted his feelings for her before, but later than never.

“MJ,” Peter said, again. “Seriously what are you doing?”

“Your face, just hold still for a few more minutes, okay?” she said, biting at the thumb that wasn’t covered with black. 

She scrunched up her nose in concentration, putting the pen back to paper.

Peter noticed she was only in his wrinkled white t-shirt and nothing else, one collarbone peaking out from the too-wide v-neck, her long legs smooth and bare, folded underneath her in lotus position.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Peter murmured, voice thick with the emotion suddenly heavy in his chest.

Michelle rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious,” Peter said sitting and pulling her by the neck into a soft, slow peck on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her in wonder. “You’re unbelievable,” he said softly.

Michelle just shook her head and sucked on her lip ring, but he could see the beginnings of a slight blush dust her cheeks.  
“So are you,” she said, eyebrows raised as if in challenge. 

But Peter didn’t try and challenge the statement, he just grinned, and kissed her again, on the forehead before lying back down and letting her get lost in her world once more. 

He really did love the sound of her mind at work, her art being created, the scratch of her pen on paper.

On an ordinary morning, of his ordinary life she was just….utterly extraordinary


	3. No More Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a lil nervous that he could make things go wrong with MJ, so his beautiful aunt helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for any typos, I mentioned before that I'm not fluent in English, it's still a little difficult to me but I do it because I love to write these stories... (I would like to mention that I really love May, I can't wait to see her again in FFH). this is short, I promise to write a good final chapter for this story.

"I love you"

He left a kiss on MJ's head while she was still asleep, Peter was sure she din't sleepd well in a long time, always working and studying more hours than she should, this was the girl he fell in love with when she met and who now, years later became a beautiful independent woman, now he's sure that he loves her more than he could ever understand.

After these two days that he spent with MJ he knew that he could not face things between them in the same way, he've waited so much for those moments with her but now he couldn't even figure out how they would deal with it and what the future would bring to them. Peter was sure he wanted to protect her, he knew the price he would have to pay to have Michelle in that way in his life, just as he'd always fought all those years to keep May and Ned safe, they were Peter's only family and the only people he could really be himself without any secrets or lies.

He finished puting up his T-shirt, left a mug of her favorite tea and looked at the drawing that she had made of him a few hours before on top of a pile of other beautiful drawings she placed on the table at the side of the bed. 

Peter grabbed a large jacket that he had loaned to MJ long ago and she still keept it, and went out to face the cold air of the city, took his phone out of his pocket and typed the number of another important woman in his life.

"Hey Pete"

"Hi May... so, I missed you and I wanted to say it in person but I'm going to take a few hours until I get home, and I needed to hear your voice right now"

"Are you okay? What happened? "

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to someone who trully understands me, I know that our last talk was a bit difficult and I'm sorry for that"

"Hey my love, I'm your aunt, don't ever forget that, you're like a son to me, even though we both end up misunderstanding each other sometimes I'll always be here for you, you know that"

"I know May, and I love you for this"

"Come on, tell me what's going on, I'm worried now, what happened? 

"It's about MJ"

"Oh, she's okay?"

"Yeh she is, actually I just left her home"

"So that means what I think that means"

Even on the phone Peter knew that his aunt would probably be smiling right now, May had always encouraged him to be true about his feelings, but for him it was have always been so hard to overcome the insecurity and have the brave enough to open up for MJ.

"Yeh, I think so". He ran his fingers through his hair, in his usual nervous move whenever he was about to say something important.

"So tell me whay you sound so nervous about it".

"I just don't know what to do right now, you know more than anyone else how much I've wanted this to finally happen, but now I kind of get overwhelmed by everything that I've felt and still feel for her all these years, I don't want to ruin everything, I don't want to end up losing our friendship for any mistake of mine."

"I'm sure MJ waited for it you as much as you do, she's amazing and a determined girl we know that, you guys deserve to be happy and you're on the right track finally, I can hardly tell you how happy I am for it. "

Peter could feel the thrill growing in his aunt's voice, he took a deep breath as he sat on a nearby bench in the park near MJ's campus.

"I know, and you're right, I just think I'm letting my anxiety speak louder, I've always tried to keep her away from the problems of my secret identity, even though she knows everything, I feel like I'd end up putting her in danger somehow."

"Peter, I know how hard this is, but you should think more on how you feel about let it go and never try to be really happy with someone who loves you too"

He took another deep breath while visualizing all the good things he imagined to be living with Michelle in the future, despite whatever fear he felt at the moment, she was the right person for him, he was sure of it.

"May... I love you, you know that?"

"I know, and I love you too, I always want to see you happy, you've dealt with so many losses and difficult times that I always thought you were too young to going through, but you always turned out incredibly well, now I'm sure you have someone very special waiting for you to be back"

"Thank you May, for everything"

"Say to MJ that I miss her"

"I will"

"Okay, okay, I love you."

"Love you too".

Peter walked back to MJ's apartment, climbed up the same stairs which he had come up the other night with a convincing in his heart that he would kiss her, and then he did, and this time he came up with the same certainty that he would take another step forward into the beautiful future he would have with her.


	4. I Want You to Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took off his shoes and sat on her bed, pulling a few loose strands of hair from her forehead, she gave him a tiny smile as she looked deep into Peter's eyes, so he approached and left a kiss on the tip of her nose, on his cheek, another on his chin ...
> 
> "So what happen?"

"I thought you left without even saying goodbye"

"I would never do that MJ, I just needed to make a call to May, that's it"

"she is fine?"

"Yeah. yeah she's fine, and also told you that she misses you"

"I miss her too"

MJ was still in bed, with only a sheet resting around her ankles, her wild curls scattered beneath the pillow she was lying on, Peter was sure she might have gotten out of some reinnaissance painting.

He took off his shoes and sat on the bed, pulling a few loose strands of hair from her forehead, she gave him a tiny smile as she looked deep into Peter's eyes, so he approached and left a kiss on the tip of her nose, on his cheek, another on his chin ...

"So what happen?"

"I just had a very good conversation with May"

"But why did you need to talk to her? Problems with Tony again?"

"No, we're fine although I still insist that he should stop watching me so much, sometimes he can be very protective"

"So what's wrong?" She wrapped her arm around his neck as she spoke and placed a kiss on his jaw"

"You"

She stopped suddenly and looked at him in amazement. Peter laughed and came closer to her by hugging and pulling her by the hips so she could be lying on his chest.

"Hm.. what?

"Actually MJ you're not the problem, you are the solution, and always was"

"I hate it when you talk between the lines"

She leaned her arm and lifted her face to look at him.

"Michelle Jones, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Peter are you serious?"

"Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"I heard what you said, but why are you asking me for it? I thought you didn't have space for a relationship in your life"

"Yeah, there was a time when I got to believe that this was true, but lately I realized how much I miss you constantly in my life as my best friend, and how this is not enough for me at the moment, no after what happened between us during those days "

"Peter, I don't want you to feel pressured to ask me that just because we had sex"

"That's not why MJ, I really want you to be mine, I want to be able to have the privilege of holding you without fear, to kiss you when I miss you, to smell and touch your soft skin,to look at you every morning just like I'm doing righ now and realize that I made one of my best decisions, I want you Michelle Jones, I want all of you and without fear, I'm just askin to let me love you"

Peter imagined herself sayin these words several times, sharing the same bed with her naked on his chest just like she is righ now, with nothing but her lovely smile on her face.

 He felt like an idiot for wanting to kiss her literally all the time, and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Ok stop talking like that before I have to crush you for being the cutest person alive"

"You still haven't answered my question Ms. Jones"

"If I say that I agree to be your girlfriend, how will this works? You know we live miles apart, it's going to be harder still because you have a whole city to keep safe at night, remember that Spider?"

"I just need to learn to fit better my schedules, I know this will be difficult, but anything for you is worth it "

"Okay, I understand, I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed again, we both know how stress affects you"

"I know, but I'm planing to make it work in a good way for both of us, I know you're super busy too, with your full time work, college and everything"

She cradled his face in her hands as she looked closely at all the flaws that he did not have, a few freckles around his nose and cheek, his nose slightly crooked from all the bruises he had won for risking his life around New York during all those years being Spider Man.

"Okay loser, then I'll be your girlfriend, entitled to all the cliches things involved, I just need you to throw off those cheeky nerd shirts and we're settled"

"What? I thought you liked them"; He looked at her with a fake offended look on his face.

"Really? they are awful"

"Oh God I love you"

"I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last one, I had trouble developing this story because I thought about focusing on Peter's narrative as a spider man and dealing with the difficulties of keeping a healthy relationship with mj, maybe I'll try it next time, but remembering that this was my first time writing here and hope to have motivation to continue despite everything ...(I tried to mention the factor of the long distance relationship, as well of a certain couple of a british guy and a beautiful american girl from Oakland that I like very much).   
> ok bye!


End file.
